


More

by dabizawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Clone Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Umino Iruka, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabizawa/pseuds/dabizawa
Summary: He yearned to see the jounin squirming and pleading and begging for more underneath him. Was that too much to ask?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 438





	More

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent , what can i say  
> i live solely for bottom kakashi content  
> hope yall enjoy this, i wasnt really trying my best on this but i just wanted this content to exist :)
> 
> thank u, as always, for the kudos & sweet comments ♡

Kakashi didn’t usually lose his cool in the bedroom. Everywhere else, he did. But, he was a king of composure when it came to sex. He would moan, groan, and respond delightfully to stimulus, but Iruka had yet to see him undone. 

He yearned to see the jounin squirming and pleading and begging for more underneath him. Was that too much to ask?

And he had a sound idea on how to do it. Kakashi just had to trust him and he could pull it off beautifully. He already knew he had the kink. They’d dirty talked enough and Kakashi always seemed to beg for more when he was preparing him…

As he was now. 

Kakashi wriggled under his hands. Iruka had one hand firm on his hip, holding him in place, as four fingers dipped deeper into him. The jounin let out a soft, gentle moan as he crooked them inside him. 

“ _Yesss,_ ” he hissed, pleased. His hands were gripping the sheets so hard that they were white-knuckled. Tense. Iruka chuckled softly, and placed a few kisses to the inside of the other’s thigh.

“Kashi, I’d like to try something,” he purred against his pale skin. Kakashi looked barely lucid when he opened his eyes to look down at him. The sharingan spun slowly around his pupil as he focused on him.

“And what is that?” he asked, breathless. Iruka gave a small, rough thrust of his hand and Kakashi gasped.

“Do you trust me?” Iruka murmured, leaned his cheek against his thigh. Kakashi nodded, though looked a little unsure.

“You can tell me to stop any time you’d like,” Iruka reminded him gently, and kissed his skin again.

“Oh, I would never tell you to stop, Ru,” Kakashi murmured and ran a hand through the chunin’s hair. “Always – _hah!_ – Good to me.” Iruka couldn’t help but smile. 

He figured he was prepared enough.. at least for the moment. He would have to be stretched further to take everything that Iruka was going to give him. He slipped his fingers out of him, satisfied with the way Kakashi whined in disappointment. 

He hastily wiped his hand on the sheets next to him and lifted it to clasp with his own in a few quick hand signs. 

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, as the clone appeared next to them on the bed.

“Iruka, I really do like the thought of two of you, but wha-” he was cut off by a kiss. When Iruka pulled back, he had a devilish smile on his face, and Kakashi shivered a little under his gaze.

“I want you to get into his lap,” Iruka murmured against his lips. His voice was soft, and gentle… but commanding in a way that only Kakashi recognized. Very rarely did he disobey when Iruka used that voice with him.

The clone accepted him into his lap eagerly. Kakashi shivered under his touch as the clone’s hand brushed gingerly over his cock.

“Ah… he’s excited,” Kakashi said with a little chuckle. His breath hitched a little as the clone’s cock brushed against his entrance.

Kakashi then looked up at him with a little cheeky grin.

“Are you going to let him fuck me while you watch, Ru? Is that your nasty little plan?” he purred. Iruka just smiled.

“Just wait and see,” he replied. He reached down and grabbed the bottle of lube that he’d discarded nearby, and generously coated his clone’s cock with it. It felt.. almost wrong to be doing it, but… well, it was him, technically.

After years and years of summoning clones, Iruka didn’t have to communicate plans with them anymore. They knew, almost instinctively. He’d chalked it up to good chakra control. 

Kakashi lifted his hips so needily before he sank down onto the clone’s dick that he almost wished he was in his position. But… he had to see Kakashi’s face during all of this. That was the whole purpose for this exercise.

The jounin let out a satisfying little moan once he was fully seated on his cock. He was certainly making a show of himself, Iruka mused, as Kakashi squirmed and spread his thighs. He bounced so prettily on his dick. It was bizarre seeing it from this angle, but he couldn’t help the way his own cock twitched with interest. 

Kakashi reached out, and wrapped a hand around him and began stroking as his hips moved a little quicker. Though, the clone obviously had other ideas, and began bucking his hips to meet each thrust.

“Fuck, Ru,” Kakashi groaned. Even with the right stimulus, he still wasn’t at his edge. Iruka wanted him so fucked out that he couldn’t move.

He wet his own fingers, and rubbed his index finger against his already stretched entrance. Kakashi flinched a little at the contact, startled.

“Ru..? What are you doing-” Though, he got cut off as Iruka weaseled the digit into his hole beside the cock already plowing into him. He let out a gasp, and wriggled his hips a little against him. It all seemed to click on Kakashi’s face at once.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he groaned. 

His hole was tight, but willingly accepted his index finger. The clone slowed down with his trusts, helping out Iruka by staying still within him. Kakashi was biting his lip as he shifted in the clone’s lap.

Another finger soon after, and he heard the jounin wince a little. He wriggled a little, spread his thighs wider, and _whined_ at him. The third finger came quickly after that one. 

Kakashi seemed to be in bliss. He was rocking his hips down into his fingers, and arching his back, and groaning. He couldn’t wait to push his own cock into that tight, wet heat. 

He was still so tight, and the way he was grabbing at Iruka’s hand to hold it, he knew that this would be his undoing. His face was fighting so hard to keep its composure. _Got him._

He scissored his fingers gently, satisfied with how the jounin squirmed. This was more than Kakashi had ever taken before. He had to be thorough. He was whining for more, but Iruka didn’t want to hurt him.

He pressed a little deeper, and leaned forward to capture the man’s mouth in a kiss. Kakashi accepted greedily, and moaned into his lips as Iruka crooked his fingers within him. 

He slipped his fingers out of him, and relished in the soft whine that left him at the sensation. He spread lube across his own cock and pressed the tip against his entrance lightly.

Kakashi moaned in anticipation. He squeezed Iruka’s hand tightly and wriggled his hips.

“Oh, _Ru_ , you’re too good to me,” he said, breathless. Iruka smiled and kissed his forehead.

“If it’s too much, you can tell me to stop. We can always find other ways to have fun,” Iruka reminded him gently.

“No, no, I want this,” Kakashi said. His voice sounded excited, and his pupils were blown with lust. Iruka couldn’t help the giddy grin on his face.

The first push must have been a little painful. He expected as much, he was giving him a lot. Kakashi’s brows furrowed and he closed his eyes. He grunted and leaned his head back as Iruka’s cock breached him. 

Iruka could barely keep himself from thrusting all the way in. He was so tight it nearly hurt, but it was _so good_. Kakashi always drove him crazy when he bottomed, but this was a new type of bliss.

Kakashi squeezed his hand, and Iruka pressed a little deeper. He looked down, curious, and nearly moaned at the sight. Kakashi’s hole was stretching itself to accommodate both cocks, and doing a wonderful job.

“It’s so _much_ , Ru, I –” Kakashi stammered. His head was leaned back in ecstasy, teeth worrying his lip as Iruka pushed forward. The jounin’s cock, curved against his belly, was rock hard and precum leaked from its tip. Iruka wondered if he could get him to cum without touching him.

He gave a little, fast thrust, and slipped his cock down the hilt. Kakashi let out a sound that could only have been described as a whimper. His composure was broken. It was something to see.

“Fuck me, Ru. Please, _please_ ,” Kakashi begged underneath him. And who was Iruka to deny him?

The pace that he and the clone set was a little quicker than he’d wanted, but Kakashi was loving it. When Iruka would pull out, the clone would push in. He didn’t want to overwhelm him just yet. He squirmed and whined and panted. The jounin would definitely be sore after this, Iruka mused.

He was so tight and hot. He squeezed Kakashi’s hand and leaned up to leave kisses all across his neck. The jounin was making sounds he had never heard before, closer to cries than anything else. 

Somewhere along the line, the rhythm they had set faltered, and both he and the clone thrusted in at the same time. The moan that Kakashi let out was more of a shout than it was anything.

“ _Yes!_ Iruka, just like _that!_ ” he cried. Tears had gathered in the corners of Kakashi’s eyes. Oh, this was exactly what he wanted. 

He sobbed his pleasure as Iruka pressed deeper. He could tell by the way his breathing picked up in speed that he was getting close to his end. Oh, so close. Iruka dipped down, kissed him deep again, and Kakashi whined into his mouth. 

“It’s too _much_ ,” he said, voice broken and shaky. “Oh, it’s so much!” His thighs were trembling, and it became apparent he was trying not to cum early. Iruka chuckled, breathless, against his mouth.

“Cum for me, Kashi,” he whispered. That was all the encouragement he seemed to need.

He threw his head back, and gripped Iruka’s hand in a vice grip. His whole body tensed and jerked and the sound he let out was nothing short of a _scream_ of ecstasy. 

He tightened deliciously around him. It took everything in him to not cum right there. Kakashi was so tight and hot, it was almost painful how good his cock felt.

“Good _boy_ ,” Iruka praised. 

The pace quickened, and Kakashi looked like he was about to fall apart. He was still sensitive from his orgasm, and his hips jerked in time with each thrust inside. He knew the jounin had the stamina to cum again, and he was desperate to get him there.

“Oh, _Ru_ ,” he choked out, “I can’t! It’s too much!” Iruka leaned in and kissed him deep, pushed his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi moaned aloud. He was shaking, shuddering with each thrust. He knew the man was reaching his limits. Iruka was determined to find out what they were.

“Yes, you can, my love,” Iruka urged.

He reached down and wrapped a hand around the man’s cock and began jerking it off in time with his thrusts. He was still hard, surprisingly, and he smirked against Kakashi’s mouth.

“You’re going to cum again for me,” he all but ordered against his lips.

Kakashi let out a sob of pleasure in response.

He thrusted into him harder. Brutally. Despite having just reached his end, he was quickly coming up on another, judging by the way he bucked back to meet each thrust.

“Fuck, _fuck!_ ” he cried out. 

Iruka twisted his hand just the way he liked it, and squeezed the head of his cock, and he was gone.

The sob that left him would have been worrisome, had he not felt hot cum splash across his knuckles. That was all it took and Iruka pushed himself in balls deep, and released inside of him.

When Iruka looked up at him again, tears had fallen down his cheeks, and he was still shuddering with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He was spent. He looked unfocused, and completely satisfied.

The jounin winced as Iruka pulled out of him. The clone followed suit and disappeared seconds later. Iruka reached down and gently touched around his entrance, satisfied that there was no blood. He was just sensitive for the moment.

He was a mess.

Kakashi’s thighs were still trembling, and his hand wouldn’t let go of Iruka’s. His hole was dripping.. well used and gaping slightly. He was panting, and looked dazed and out of it. He’d never seen him so undone before. 

Iruka didn’t need a sharingan to commit the image to his memory.

“S – Stop staring,” he said, voice shaking slightly as he grinned. 

He reached his free hand up, and brushed his hair back from his face and looked up at Iruka.

“We have to do that again,” he murmured. Iruka chuckled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lips. 

“Oh, trust me, we will,” the chunin promised. He could clean them both up later. He settled into the bed next to Kakashi, and was pleased by how the older man sought him out. He pressed close, and let out a happy little hum with the skin on skin contact.

“Where did you come up with that?” he murmured with a voice hushed from their proximity. 

“You always seem to want more.. So, I figured I would give it to you,” Iruka answered easily. He brushed his fingers gently through Kakashi’s hair, who sighed almost dreamily and leaned into his touch.

“So good to me,” Kakashi said. Iruka smiled to himself. 

“But, I want to do that to you next time,” the jounin said, letting his eyes close with a little dopey grin on his face.

Ah. The things he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
